Smile Again
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Oneshot ZxN En estos momentos no se me ocurre que Summary colocar xD asi que si les gusta esta pareja solo leanlo


Ahm xD no pregunten el título, solo se que ésta cancion de Kwon BoA me encanta y es super linda. La use para inspirarme un poquito, aunque con los temas de SE7EN tambien me inspiré xD, Pero solo escuchando las baladas.

Hace tiempo no me pasaba por estos lares, pero no he tenido NADA de inspiración xD ni para el de BLEACH que tengo con mi Nee-san Rukia u.u. Pido perdon, y ahora les traigo un Oneshot de **Gundam Wing** [ZxN especialmente porque no sé xD, simplemente me encantan ellos, desde que tengo como 12 años xDU… [Si, a esa edad empezé a ver GW Y los amé. Bueno espero que les guste x3 y dejen un review w

Y se lo dedico a mi Fan Nº1 de esta Pareja xDDDD, Naomi xD… Te quero mucho y gracias por el apoyo siempre !!!

_**Advertencia**__: Contiene Leve Lemmon, _Antes de recibir reclamos xD

_**Disclaimer:**__ Gundam Wing no me pertenece ni sus personajes… cuanto costará tener a Zechs dios?! ¬¬….xDDD

* * *

_

Smile Again

Llevaban un par de días.

Si, Zechs le había pedido a Noin, su fiel compañera que se fuera a vivir con él. Ya todo era normal como trabajaban en la Preventer, era menos trabajo que ser un militar e ir a la guerra.

Los días en el apartamento eran como un sueño para la italiana. Aún recordaba cuando él mismo le pidió si podía compartir su hogar.

_"¿No es una broma?"_

_"Como crees, yo nunca jugaría con esto..."_

_"Pues... supongo que diré que sí... -Sonríe-"_

Aún no comprendía por qué se lo pidió, se daba vueltas en la cama sin encontrar alguna respuesta a eso. Quizás Zechs planeaba algo serio con ella pero, se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque conociendo al conde relámpago, él se tomaría las cosas con calma, o bien esperaba un momento para decírselo.

No quería pensar ni especular nada que no fuera cierto, lo que era verdad, era que compartía el mismo techo con el hombre que le robó el corazón hace 3 años atrás.

Había veces que ella llegaba a soñar con _él haciéndola suya_. Cuando lo veía después sentía una gran vergüenza y éste no entendía el por qué su repentino cambios esos días.

Últimamente ya no sabía como actuar frente a él, se sentía sucia y avergonzada.

A pesar de que dormían en la misma cama, nunca había pasado algo entre ellos. Zechs llegaba al apartamento, se daba un baño y se colocaba su polera para dormir y caía en los brazos de Morfeo sin antes hablar con Noin sobre su día, si había trabajado mucho. La hacía reír a veces con lo molesto que estaba con todo el ajetreo de algunos días. Si, le gustaba hacerla reír.

Zechs no era de esos hombres que demostraban todos sus sentimientos, sobretodo si se trataba de _ella_.

En los tiempos de guerra en lo único que pensaba era en ir a la batalla y que Reelena restaurara Sanc. No pensaba en nada más que eso y que su hermana estuviese a salvo. Nunca se dio el tiempo de pensar en aquella mujer que lo acompañó hasta el último momento de su vida, hasta en donde se le creía muerto.

Lo que si era cierto, y lo que sentía en ese momento, era que la amaba. No sabía si era un sentimiento o no, o si era algo de atracción, que a todos los hombres les pasa. Pero Lucrezia para él era muy especial. Como dicen, no es solo una cara bonita, aunque hay que admitir que ella es preciosa. Su tez blanca y pura, sus ojos azules zafiro y su cabello corto que hacía verla mucho mas esbelta. Se colocaba algo tenso cuando la veía con menos ropa y trataba de no darle importancia a lo que veía, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al verla. Noin lo molestaba por eso, para ella era divertido hacerle enfadar porque siempre lo negaba.

Ambos sentían lo mismo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se decía algo, ni si quiera un "Te quiero".

A pesar de que Noin era mucho mas abierta que él, se sentía un estorbo a su lado. Había veces que quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Simplemente le decía: _"Estuve muy preocupada por ti durante ese tiempo¿sabes?"_ .

Para Zechs, hacerle saber que era importante para ella lo hacía sentir el ser humano más valioso que pudiera existir en ese momento, y eso era porque era obvio, Estaba enamorado.

Los días pasaban, ya su relación era mas pronta y cercana. Cuando se encontraban en su tiempo libre, él le preguntaba si quería tomar un café o ir a pasear por ahí para aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Iban al mirador para ver lo hermoso que era el atardecer y el sol anaranjado escondiéndose en el horizonte. Era una escena totalmente romántica. Al tiempo que Noin veía ese hermoso paisaje de cuadro plasmado en la realidad, Zechs la abrazaba por su cintura apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

Noin se estremecía un poco al sentirlo tan cerca suyo, pero le encantaba. Cerraba sus ojos para sentir el cálido aire marino y las manos de su amado que, sin procesar nada en su mente, tomaban su rostro para besarla y así era. La besaba.

Una noche se quedaron en el sofá viendo televisión, un domingo, día en que no trabajan y que por suerte los domingos era un descanso para todos.

Al parecer nada les gustaba, así que decidieron apagarla

-¿No verás más?

-No, estoy algo cansado… ¿Qué hora es?

-Mm... no es tan tarde… son las 10 recién… -Dijo ella suspirando y acomodándose en el sofá-

-Creo que me daré un baño

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? –Dice ya levantándose a la cocina-

-Ah, no… no te preocupes Noin, mejor descansa

Lucrezia vio como su novio se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta. Suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el bendito sofá.

Pensaba en los hermosos días que había pasado junto al rubio que, a pesar de no ser el hombre romántico a ella le encantaba de todas formas.

Ya estaban los dos, acostados en la misma cama otra vez. Ninguno se decía nada como era de costumbre.

Noin ya se había dado la vuelta para dormir cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearla por su cintura.

-Quería decirte algo…

-¿Y desde cuando estás tan cariñoso conmigo a esta hora? –Dice entre risas-

-No me preguntes esas cosas Noin, sabes que me pongo nervioso…

-Si, lo sé, lo hago para molestare tontito… -Bosteza y se acomoda en la almohada- Buenas noches Zechs

Antes de que se acomodara la chica, el rubio la dio vuelta quedando su rostro en el pecho de éste. La abrazaba como si se la raptaran, intentando proteger lo más preciado en el mundo y comenzó a besarle.

No sabía por qué lo hacía y no le importaba saber el por qué. Por parte de Noin, ella le correspondió el beso como jamás lo había sentido, se dejó llevar por el aroma y caricias del conde relámpago y se daba cuenta que, quizás ese sueño que había tenido a comienzos se hacía realidad.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Y …. Eso?

-No preguntes más y sígueme…

-Que planeas ¿eh?, pervertido…

-Si, pervertido y todo, no me conoces del todo Noin –Decía, mientras le besaba el cuello haciendo que la chica diera un leve gemido-

-Ahmmm…. Creo que, ya entendí la indirecta…. Zechs

Ambos lo deseaban. Sentir el cuerpo del otro, quizás por cuanto tiempo 3 o quizás 4 años de larga espera para poder estar de esta manera.

Zechs se sacó la polera que le estorbaba, haciendo ver su musculatura que era bastante bien formada y se acercó a su amada besándola con delicadeza y con su otra mano tomándola de su frágil cintura. Noin no sabía que pensar, solo deseaba sentir, nada mas que eso. Sentir al hombre que amó durante tanto tiempo y que ahora solo sería de ella esa noche, le hacía hervir la sangre. Lo abrazaba y tocaba cada músculo del dicho hombre, quizás quería corroborar que eran suyos, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Ya sin darse cuenta, Noin solo estaba con su ropa interior, el muchacho se abrió paso a sacarle lo último que tenía puesto. Besaba sus hombros, sus manos, su pecho. No quería apresurarse ni nada. Quería acariciar y besar cada parte de su bello cuerpo.

-Quiero hacerte saber… lo mucho que te amo Lucrezia, que nunca voy a dejar de amarte –Él le susurraba a su oído- Y que nunca te dejaré sola… te lo juro….

-Gracias…. Zechs…. –Le respondió la chica algo acalorada-

El muchacho siguió explorando el blanco y bello cuerpo de ella y ella también se deleitaba, besándolo en sus labios, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Zechs.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo besándose y acariciándose, no querían que el tiempo de ternura terminara así como así, hasta que Milliardo se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-…. No, pero me parece que el nervioso aquí eres tu…

-Deja de molestarme… ya verás

-¡¿Ah?! Que… no espera… ¡detente! –Zechs de maldadoso, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía bien el punto débil de Noin así que no paró hasta que ella se rindiera-

-Te lo advertí…. –Decía Zechs triunfador-

-Tramposo….. eres un…. Tramposo –Noin quedó sin aire después del ataque del chico. A Noin le parecía gracioso. Pensó que Zechs la haría suya de 'una' como dicen, pero él no quería perder un momento en donde quería hacerla reir- Zechs …..

-… Dime….

Noin tragó saliva y le dijo

-No pierdas el tiempo y sigue a lo que ibas…

-Pero… no estoy muy seguro de que-

-Confío en ti… -Le sonrió y le besó- Solo hazlo de una vez….

Sin pensarlo una vez prosiguió como ella le había pedido. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Zechs la tomó de sus caderas para acomodarse bien y se adentró en ella, suavemente. No quería hacerle daño. Al parecer nada malo paso, solo un leve gemido de dolor de parte de Ella. Él le preguntó si se sentía cómoda, solo asintió de que todo estaba bien, entonces el chico siguió con el movimiento.

Noin por su parte se sentía en el cielo, aunque nunca haya estado ahí. Sentirlo de esa manera dentro suyo era una sensación inexplicable para ella. No quería que se detuviera, sentía un dolor, pero se apaciguaban cuando él se acercaba a ella llenándola de besos. Arqueaba sus caderas para que se le hiciera mas fácil el camino al rubio, sólo seguía el ritmo y ambos se sentían plenos y llenos.

Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Milliardo era una locura. Jamás en su vida imagino hacer el amor, ni mucho menos con Lucrezia. Pero, sintiendo amor por ella todo valía para si ese momento.

Escuchar gemir a Noin lo hacía apresurar un poco más el ritmo sin pensarlo, pero se controlaba, sabiendo que podía hacerle daño. Claro, para los dos era su primera vez

Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Noin dio un último suspiro de cansancio y Zechs también se acomodó. Ambos suspirando aceleradamente. Se miraron.

No sabían que decirse. Se sentían avergonzados.

Noin solo cerró los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de Zechs nuevamente. Se sentía protegida y a la vez nerviosa

-¿Tan mal lo hice? –Le preguntó de manera graciosa-

-No es eso…. Me sentí por un momento algo… olvídalo –Suspiró- No tenía idea que sabías de estas cosas

-¿Quieres seguir?... –Le dio un beso en su frente-

-Pero…….

Le tapó la boca con un beso suyo.

-Tenemos toda la noche…. No te apenes Lucrezia

-Zechs… que haces…. –Decía entre risas-

-Nada….

-No, otra vez no… Zechs no…. ¡Detente¡para!

Y quizás… que otras cosas más hicieron esa noche…. Por el momento, sabemos que son felices ¿O no?

**FIN

* * *

**

**Comentarios: **A ver…. Primero xD … si sé que el Lemmon no fue TAN ehmmm explícito pero, no me gusta exagerar. Prefiero que fuera algo tierno xD –Awwww- Bueno y es la primera vez que escribo algo asi. Perdonen si me faltó describir mas, lo haré la proxima vez

Y saludos las personas que se hayan molestado en leer esto

Byee!!

**Kuchiki Jaejoong**

**PD: **Lo acabé a las 2:40 am xD Y dejen coment si les gustó o no la mugre Ò o... xDDDDD


End file.
